


Should Have Just Told You

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [78]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous!Mickey, Kissing, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Mickey and Ian are best friends and roommates. They love each other but they never said out loud. A night, while they are in a club, Ian starts to flirt with a guy. Mickey gets jealous and he pretends to get drunk so Ian has to take him home. During the travel home, Mickey starts jerk off and tells Ian how he wants that Ian fucks him.</p>
<p>(I changed some parts but *shrugs*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Just Told You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally felt as if I had one eye on the page and one eye on the tv when I wrote this but I'm gonna stop apologizing because I know most of you like my writing even when I don't lmao

The blue, green and magenta colored lights flashed before Mickey’s eyes, the headache they were causing reminding him why he had once upon a time decided never to step foot inside of a club again. Yet somehow, here he was, beer in his hand, frown on his face as he swallowed gulp after gulp, hoping that it would somehow help him feel a little bit better.

 

Ian was off somewhere god knows fucking where doing god knows fucking what, but breaking his promise of staying by his roommate’s side all night.

 

It wasn’t that Mickey was completely unable to handle himself, he was a grown man, of course he could. But the truth was that - and this was a fact that he had just barely started to admit to himself - he liked Ian. Maybe even loved him And he was nervous that Ian was on his knees in a bathroom stall, some guys cock jammed down his throat.

 

The thought shouldn’t bother Mickey as much as it did, and another truth was that he hadn’t actually realized that what he felt for Ian was beyond friendship until a month or two ago. Now he couldn’t fucking let it go and it was messing with his mind.

 

Mickey swallowed the last gulp of beer in the glass bottle and was just about to abandon Ian to go home - that was, until he spotted him.

 

The redhead was leaning on the other side of the bar, so many feet and people away from Mickey that he probably wasn’t even aware of him. Mickey was aware of Ian, though. More than aware, and his heart was suddenly beating against his ribcage like a fucking baseball bat.

 

The green eyes were focused on a guy - an incredibly good looking, shirtless guy. Ian’s lips were pulled into that special smile that Mickey had since long identified as his flirty one. The guy’s hand was on his arm as they both slowly but surely inched closer to each other, mouths moving as they talked - more like whispered, probably.

 

Mickey didn’t even want to know what was coming out of Ian’s mouth, he wasn’t sure that he could handle it. And he should - he should be able to handle it.

 

There was not a single good thing about his crush on Ian, it was just some stupid, messed up thing that he needed to get over as fast as humanly possible. Only, he had been aware of said crush for months and so far the feelings were getting nothing but stronger.

 

Mickey knew that he should look away, maybe even spin around and go home. But for some reason, his eyes never left the couple as his feet started moving around the bar, getting Mickey closer and closer to the men. His heart didn’t stop hammering for a single second as his view of Ian got clearer.

 

“Ian” Mickey wasn’t quite inside of his body. It was almost as if he was above, watching this all play out because he had a terrible feeling that it would end badly. He couldn’t just walk up to his roommate and ruin his shot with some hot guy, it wasn’t fair. Yet somehow, and for some dumbass reason, here he was, aiming to do just that.

 

“Mick, hey” Ian’s smile changed from the flirty kind to the regular kind as his eyes landed on Mickey, and the brunet was forced to ignore the stab in his chest at that fact.

 

In the two or three seconds that Mickey could wait before saying something more, thousands of possibilities flashed through his brain. He could just spit it out, say that he didn’t like watching Ian hit on some other guy because he should hit on him - but Mickey would never find the balls for that. He supposed he could tell the guy to fuck off and just grumble when Ian asked him why the fuck he did so - that was definitely a possibility.

 

Alas, once again, Mickey’s lightly intoxicated body moved before his brain could really catch up. His arm was thrown around Ian’s shoulders, giving him and his… date the impression that Mickey had had a lot of alcohol than he actually had.

 

“Yo, Ian. You think we should go home?” A small chuckle escaped Ian’s lips, his brows knitting together into a frown. The guy he had been flirting with was just standing in front of them, confused as all hell.

  
“He your boyfriend or something?” Ian shook his head lightly before wrapping an arm around Mickey’s waist to keep him from falling.

 

“No, no. He’s my… my roommate” He explained before shifting all of his attention to said roommate. “Mick, I’m a little busy. Don’t you think - “

 

“Please” Mickey said, looking up at him. “I feel like shit. I think I’m gonna throw up” He lied through his teeth, mentally praying to god that Ian would give in and take him home.

 

The green eyes looked down at him for a second, and Mickey thought that maybe he could see something deep inside of them. Something that said ‘are you really doing this right now?’. He also felt the arm tighten around his waist, but that might just have been the wishful thinking of his booze affected brain.

 

“Fine” Ian sighed, nodding a couple of times before lifting his head to look up at the guy he had previously been flirting with. “I’m sorry” However, the guy just snorted in annoyance and then turned around, walking away, leaving Ian to drag Mickey out of the club.

 

  
“You can fucking cut it out, you know” Mickey frowned at the words as Ian pulled the car away from the curb. He straightened his back a little bit, looking over to Ian’s side of the car.

 

The green eyes were focused straight ahead on the road, meaning that Mickey couldn’t quite tell whether his crush was pissed or not. Then again, if he was, the brunet couldn’t exactly blame him for it. He had ruined his shot with a really hot guy, and Mickey should have fucking known that Ian wouldn’t buy into his fake intoxication, they knew each other way too well.

 

“What?” Mickey decided to play dumb, no real emotion to his voice. He made it slightly steadier now, though, dropping the act.

 

A small smile came across Ian’s lips as he momentarily turned his head to look at Mickey, his eyes somehow sparkling in amusement right before he turned his attention back to the road.

 

“I’ve known you for almost two years, Mick. You’re not drunk. What’s going on?”

 

Mickey sighed, tearing his eyes away from Ian’s and focusing his gaze on the dark road ahead instead, his head tilted back against the headrest. His stomach was stirring, but he couldn’t quite tell whether it was in a good way or a bad way. Maybe it was both.

 

“Just…” It didn’t sound like much of a word, but rather a sound simpering out from in-between Mickey’s teeth. “I don’t… I don’t fucking like seeing…” He swallowed, eyes falling closed for a second as he gathered up the courage to tell Ian what he had been keeping in for the longest time.

 

“You don’t have to say it, Mick” Mickey was slightly startled, both by Ian’s statement and the large, warm hand on his thigh. He looked down at where their bodies were touching, a lump of the absolute best kind developing inside of his throat.

 

“I… What?” Mickey’s voice came out of his mouth confused and maybe even a little bit shaky. Despite the fact that he had been faking most of his intoxication, he had in fact consumed alcohol tonight so he just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t somehow understanding this all wrong.

 

Ian turned his head to his right to look at Mickey again, a playful smirk on his lips as he moved his hand a little bit further up.

 

  
As soon as the men stumbled inside of the apartment, Ian threw Mickey against the front door with a thud, covering his lips with his own. Mickey’s heart started banging against his ribcage with even more force, his arms wrapping around his roommate’s neck as their tongues clashed together, both of them pushing any and every thought out of their minds.

 

They didn’t want to think about feelings or tomorrows or what they were now. All that existed was this. Them, together. Passion and heat. Sex.

 

They pulled apart to peel their shirts off, the pieces of cloth being thrown to the floor right before Ian placed his large hand on the back of Mickey’s head, bringing him in for another kiss, his entire body all but melting into nothing at the wonderful feeling of finally having him.

 

The rest of their clothes were shed on the way over to the couch, fingertips digging into skin, teeth tugging on lips, all of it a complete blur. A haze. Mickey’s hands were placed on the sides of Ian’s neck, his fingers tugging on whatever red strands he could get a hold of as the pressure between them just continued to build up more and more.

 

“How do you want it?” Ian’s shaky, muffled voice poured into Mickey’s mouth as they both struggled to get their boxers off as fast as possible. Mickey stole one last, deep kiss before he finally pulled away just enough to answer, their noses still smashed together.

 

“Hard” There was only one possible answer to that question, he wanted to be bent over, Ian’s huge cock pounding into him over and over again. He wanted to feel him for days.

 

“Yeah?” Ian breathed into his mouth, wrapping an arm around his waist to tug them closer together now that there was not a single item of clothing separating them. Mickey’s breath hitched when his cock brushed against Ian’s thigh, and Ian swallowed the noise, craving more of them. “Prep?”

 

“Fuck no” Mickey answered. He wasn’t sure that he would be able to handle Ian fingering him, he was way too worked up already. Besides, he was already kind of stretched from last night when he had done it himself, pictures of Ian floating through his head. Then again, there were some things he would prefer to keep to himself.

 

He moved his hand further back on Ian’s neck, deepening the kiss, his tongue dancing across Ian’s in the most wonderful way, the slight tinge of the beer left on Mickey’s tongue mixing with the sweet, toxic taste that was nothing if not pure, unadulterated Ian.

 

“Fuck” Ian swallowed Mickey’s curse as he wrapped his strong, sure hand around his cock, jerking it slowly but surely, getting him even harder - if at all possible. A hiccup welled up in Mickey’s throat when Ian swiped his thumb over the tip, bringing some of the precome down onto the shaft, making it slightly slicker.

 

“I want to fuck you so bad” Ian sighed, his voice slightly muffled by the kiss still going on. “Want to see you bend over for me”

 

Mickey mewled into Ian’s mouth, pressing another, deep, perfect kiss to his lips before they finally broke apart, Ian using his grip around his waist to spin him around, pressing him over the back of the couch, his ass high in the air.

 

Mickey placed his hands onto the cushions, his teeth digging into his bottom lip in anticipation. Ian’s warm hand was resting on his lower back, and he could hear him fidgeting with the lube and condom with the other one.

 

“Would you hurry the fuck - fuck!” Mickey cut himself off with a loud, cursing groan as Ian pushed his cock inside of him, his big hands switching to holding his hips instead, steadying them both.

 

There was a very present but pleasurable sting that came with Ian’s size and Mickey thought that maybe he stopped breathing for a second as he bottomed out. It felt too amazing to have nothing but Ian’s cock stretching him out, his grip on his body tightening with every single second that passed as they got used to being connected in this way, both of their chests bursting with love and affection and heat - although of course they only expressed two of those at the moment.

 

Mickey sighed deeply, one of his hands slipping back to grab at Ian’s thigh, silently asking him to move. Ian bent down, dropping a soft kiss to the shorter man’s shoulder blade, and then he did so. He pulled out and rolled his hips, slamming back in.

 

He did it over and over again, pistoling into Mickey, his fingertips digging deep into the pale flesh of his hips, marvelling at the perfect way that his muscles clenched around his cock, driving him damn near insanity.

 

Mickey was all but sobbing out in pleasure, rolling his hips backwards to meet Ian’s thrusts, his hand still clenching his thigh as waves of pleasure shot throughout his body, his fucking scalp tingling. The room was filled with nothing but their cries of pleasure, mumbled curses and the loud slapping of Ian’s pelvis meeting Mickey’s ass over and over again.

 

Ian’s grip on Mickey’s hips was starting to get so tight that it was hurting a little bit, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell him because that feeling mixed with the intense, body shaking pleasure added up to this being the best fuck Mickey had ever had in his entire life.

 

Then again, he guessed that that was because he just truly loved the person doing the fucking.

 

“Close” Ian’s strangled groan came from behind him, and all Mickey could do was grunt in agreement, his hips rolling backwards at an even faster pace as they both stumbled closer and closer and closer to the edge, their stomachs knotting up in the absolute best way. Both pairs of eyes clenched closed, their grip on each other’s bodies tightening even further right before they finally came at the exact same second, curses, cries and moans shooting out of their mouths as they shook through it, tightly holding onto each other.

 

  
A minute or two later, they were both laid out on the couch together, catching their breaths. Mickey was laying on top of Ian, his cheek resting against his sweaty collar bone, the abnormally long arms wrapped around his body, his hands resting right above Mickey’s ass.

 

“I’m sorry” Mickey mumbled suddenly, and Ian frowned, looking down at him. His cheek was completely smashed against Ian’s body and he looked so adorable that Ian couldn’t help but grin.

 

“What for?” Mickey shrugged.

 

“Ruining your shot with that guy” He mumbled. “Should have just told you I was jealous, it was stupid” Ian sighed gently, tightening his grip on Mickey’s body and dropping a perfect kiss to his forehead.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Its the past” He mumbled, voice low, raspy and tired, most likely from all of the groaning. “It’s you and me now”


End file.
